


Catch me

by SweetasSalt (Lopilops)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual, Cheating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopilops/pseuds/SweetasSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Allison/Lydia short really short fic. </p><p>Scott broke up with Allison and Lydia comforts her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything so rusty haha. No excuse for bad grammar. xP 
> 
> Characters owned by teen wolf. Woozza!

Last night Allison and I drank a few of bottles of wine, at first we started with some canned beers. With each gulp the alcohol flooded our stomach and things that were deep inside the heart surfaced. 

I couldn't recall much of what happened from Allison finishing a whole bottle of two litres while she complained about her ex boyfriend and her father. But strangely I remembered her rough kiss like it was just a moment ago . Her hands were so warm and our breathing synchronized as my body burned at her every touch until we dropped from exhaustion on my bed. 

The following morning she left and messaged me that she had barely any recollection of what had happened. True enough she forgot her lingerie on my door knob and she probably wore mine. I wanted to mention it but it would complicate things maybe it was best to forget about it . What if it ruined ours relationship . Besides I didn't find females arousing except each time Allison's lips popped up in my mind and I had a boyfriend. 

Jackson had a group project and he surely needed help in many regions of his body . I wanted to surprise him so the spare key that's always under the doormat came in handy. When I got there his parents weren't home and the shower was loud enough to reach in the ground floor. I climb the stairs to his room which was beside the bathroom. Then I heard Jackson's name with Stiles voice and Stiles name in return with Jackson's moans. I was curious for it was the first time I heard Jackson in ecstasy. Oddly I wasn't angry and I even sat on the floor beside the door and listened while their masculine pheromones intermingled. When Stiles mentioned about releasing inside Jackson it was my queue. I left quietly before they finished. 

I wanted to spend some time with Jackson to get Allison out of my mind. I wondered if she was alright and what she was doing. Wait why was I alright with my (ex soon to be )boyfriend having sex with my best friend. I should be slightly angry that they betrayed me but I couldn't help but feel happy for Stiles. He finally lost his virginity and possibly found love. 

On the way home I texted Jackson that we had to talk tomorrow, after I sent the message I saw Allison looking trough my window. Then the whole world lit up like it never did before, with butterflies were in my stomach and I smiled. My feet started to move fast, and faster until I caught her in my arms. I realized I was always happy like I never was with anyone else when I'm with Allison. 

" I think I've fallen in love with you." I said. I saw a tear in her eyes and she was happy and most importantly sober. This time Allison kissed me gently.

" By the way you're wearing my panty"

" Tomorrow when your mom and dad are at work I'll drop by. . . For my underwear."

**Author's Note:**

> To fast ? To weird? Well I'm not gifted especially when my work has nothing to do with literature.


End file.
